


Episode Four - Terror (Taco) Tuesday

by GeeGollyWiz13



Series: Out Tonight [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Also a bad friend, Derek is a Good Friend, Exorcist reference, F/F, F/M, Insidious reference, M/M, OOC for you sticklers out there, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scary Movies, Scott and Stiles are Roommates, Silent Hill reference, Terror (Taco) Tuesday, sleep deprived Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to relax after a long day at the office. But Scott and Stiles, who live across the hall, have other plans in the form of scaring themselves silly watching horror movies and eating tacos. Derek of course, ends up dealing with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Four - Terror (Taco) Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> Guys, what am I doing with my life. Nothing, I tell you, nothing. Kill me please.

            It’s was a Tuesday night, and Derek was perfectly and incandescently happy. He is alone, it’s quiet, and he is settling down to a big order of Lo Mein. It has all he has been craving all day. He had to look at the books for a big name Editing company, and it was stressful, as the company’s books were incredibly out of order. It was a disaster. But after even one day under Derek’s supervision and careful hand, they were starting to settle out perfectly.

 

            His sisters had no time to drop into their office, to take pictures of him working, to Snapchat their mom silly faces from behind Derek’s desk, to not mention how Gwen down in HR has been asking about it with hearts her in eyes. They weren’t able to mention Stiles, and how happy Erica has seemed, seeing a redhead that lives in her building, who they don’t know is Lydia- one of Stiles’ friends. They don’t mention anything about Derek’s life, and it’s glorious.

 

            He has kicked off his stuffy formal shoes, ruffled his hair out of the slightly gelled state, and dropped his tie somewhere on the floor next to his briefcase that he’ll pick up later. He drops onto the couch, and turns on the TV. He’s been recording some new show that looked interesting, and apparently everyone raved about the first episode. He finally has time to settle down and watch it. Just as he presses play, and takes a nice giant bite of the Lo Mein, he hears it.

 

            A frightened and horrified pair of screams from the door across the hall.

 

            Jumping up, Derek rushes out the door. His Lo Mein remains intact where he half threw it onto the small coffee table in front of his couch. He isn’t even wearing shoes when he knocks on the door quickly.

 

            “Stiles? Scott?!” He calls, and he hears another pair of yelps. He’s about to slam his fist on the door, when Stiles opens the door. The apartment is dark, save for the dim light of the TV from their living room. Stiles has his fist raised, a baseball bat in one hand, the door in the other.

 

            “Jesus! Derek! What the hell!?” Stiles calls, and lowers the bat.

 

            “What the hell? What the HELL is wrong with you two? What are you two doing in here? I thought something happened!!” Derek growls, and Stiles lets out a relieved looking sigh.

 

            “Naw, man. It’s Terror Tuesday. Scott and I came up with it on Friday. We made tacos and are watching the scariest movies we can think of. This week its Insidious. I think we about shit ourselves when you knocked.” Stiles explained, and Derek stormed past him into the apartment. Scott is hugging a pillow, his eyes a little watery, as though he’d been about ready to cry.

 

            “You two are the biggest idiots on the planet! I heard yelling and ran over here! I thought something was wrong, you’d gotten hurt or someone broke in. And you’re watching some dumb fucking movie?!” Derek hisses, and at least Scott lowers his head as if to look embarrassed.

 

            “Sorry, man. We didn’t mean to make you think that. Thank you, though, for the concern. You really do love us, don’t you bro?” Stiles smiles, and Derek huffs, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

 

            “For the love of god, keep it down then. I think you might have given Mr. Carmike downstairs a heart attack.”

 

            “Do you really think he heard us five floors down?” Scott asked, and Derek groaned.

 

            “Just, next time, try not to scream so loud. I was really worried. Don’t make me have Lydia and Erica come down here and make you regret everything you’ve ever done in your life.” Derek responds, and makes his way out of the apartment.

 

            When he gets back into his apartment, he collapses on the couch, and digs unhappily at his Lo Mein. It isn’t that he doesn’t want it anymore, but now he feels… strange. As though his whole day was just overwhelming. Maybe it was the rush of anxiety, or the flight or fight instinct he had just succumbed to. He scrubs a hand through his hair, and decides that the show can wait just one more night. He eats dinner, and then cleans up.

 

            His apartment is never dirty, per se, but Derek is the type to clean when he feels stressed. He doesn’t like food containers or plates lying around, but books are perfectly acceptable. His counters are uncluttered, saving for a coffee machine and a bowl of sugar. The apartment itself isn’t decorated highly, but it isn’t without it’s personal touches. On the table by the door, pictures of Laura, Cora, and his parents are scattered amongst receipts and small notes Derek has written himself.  Two bookshelves frame the TV hung on the wall. They’re packed with every book Derek has ever owned (and a few he snagged from his high school library when he graduated, too in love with them to part with them).

 

            By the time Derek is ready for bed and feeling somewhat back to normal, his dishes are done, his living room has been straightened, and he has gotten all his laundry (forgotten tie by the briefcase included) put into a basket ready to be washed when he got the time. He wanders into the bedroom.

 

            It’s like the rest of the apartment, sparse but not barren. The duvet is a forest green, with lighter green sheets and pillow covers. There are two bedside tables, even though he only sleeps on the one side. Pictures of family, and his degrees from college are framed and hung on the wall.

 

            Derek pulls down the covers and walks over to his chest of drawers. He pulls out sweatpants and undresses. He throws his work shirt and pants into the basket with the rest of his laundry to do. He scratches at his chest, remarking about how hairy it’s getting and frowning. Cora used to tease him about the hair that would peek out of his collar, and had begun shaving it. He makes a mental note to shave it in the shower tomorrow morning.

 

            When Derek finally lays down, he checks his phone. There’s a message from Stiles and Erica on it.

 

                        To:Derek

                        From: Stiles

 

            Hey, super sorry we scared you before. If it’s any consolation, Scott totally cried.

 

                        To: Derek

                        From: EricaTheQueenofMyHeart

 

            Was that Stiles and Scott? Lydia and I heard yelling. We’re in her apartment.

 

            Derek decides to text Erica back first. He changes her name is his phone, having noticed the switch. He’d have to hassle her about it later.

 

                        To: EricaThePainInMyAss

                        From: Derek

 

            The idiots are okay. Just scared out of their wits watching scary movies. I ran over there, and Stiles greeted me with a baseball bat. Scott was almost crying on the couch.

 

                        To:Derek

                        From:EricaThePainInMyAss

 

            What idiots. Lucky Allison was out visiting her dad. She might have charged down there, weapons drawn to fight away whatever evil was touching her precious Scott. – Lydia.

 

            Derek smirks at his phone. Of course Erica would be too lazy to text back. Derek doesn’t respond to Lydia’s text from Erica’s phone, and instead thinks about what he wants to say to Stiles.

 

                        To:Stiles

                        From: Derek

 

            Its okay. Just next time, look through the peephole in your door before your brain some unsuspecting helper with a baseball bat. Did he really cry?

 

                        To: Derek

                        From: Stiles

 

            He doesn’t want to sleep in his own bed tonight. He is probably going to sleep on my floor. Dude can seriously not handle scary movies.

 

                        To: Stiles

                        From: Derek

 

            Aww. Don’t stay up to late braiding each others hair and painting nails. You have work in the morning.

 

            Derek smiles at his phone. He doesn’t often think of how to tease Stiles, as he finds that Stiles is able to outwit him the majority of the time. But he’s proud of the times he can.

 

                        To: Derek

                        From: Stiles

 

            Scott’s French braids are the best, thank you very much. And you’re totally jealous you can’t pull off the magenta polish like I can. But I do have work in the morning. See you on the elevator tomorrow?

 

                        To: Stiles

                        From: Derek

 

            You bet. See you tomorrow.

 

            Derek set his alarm for the morning, and turned off his light. In the darkness, he could only imagine how frightened both Scott and Stiles were truly of the movie they had been watching. He remembers the first time that Laura made him watch “The Shining” and how he couldn’t stay alone in his room without hearing “redrum, redrum” over and over again. He pulled the covers up tighter to his chin.

 

            Still, it was irrational for two young, grown, adult males to be scared of things like that when they knew it was just a movie. They shouldn’t be cuddled up on the couch with each other and clinging to each for dear life. At least… no. Derek couldn’t think like that. He was friends with Stiles. Yes, he may have found him attractive, but he was a good friend, excellent ball game rival, and a good neighbor (most of the time anyway). He may be Derek’s exact type, but it wasn’t worth ruining something that is great for something that may not work out.

 

            Sighing, Derek shuts his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

 

************************************ 

 

            The next morning, Derek is just locking his door when the door across the hall opens and Stiles walks out, bleary eyes and a bit disheveled. He has a travel cup of coffee in his hands, and his bag is slung haphazardly on his shoulder.

 

            “You okay?” Derek asks, frowning at Stiles. Did he get sick last night?

 

            “I didn’t sleep. Scott snores like a weirdo, and I couldn’t help but see everything I ever thought was scary on the inside of my eyelids. I got no sleep. Also, thanks for not saying I look like crap. I am so lucky I work in the dungeons of the business in IT. I would so be dead if I had to dress like you do every day.” Stiles explained as Derek pressed the button to call the elevator to the floor.

 

            “Well, then I guess Terror Tuesday is a no go then?” Derek chuckles, and adjusts the tie around his neck. He watches as Stiles’ eyes follow the movement.

 

            “Naw, man. It’s a new tradition. Got to keep it going strong. The next movie we watch will be a classic, The Exorcist. I have it on good authority that Scott is terrified of the movie. It’ll be perfect.”

 

            “And what about you? Won’t you be scared?”

 

            “Yeah, that’s the whole point! But Scott is going to be worse. Like way worse. And then we have some Silent Hill or something planned for afterwards. Erica recommended the movie when we told her about the plan. She says it’s good.”

 

            Suddenly, Derek is thrown back a month or two ago when Erica had come to his door at two a.m. scared out of her mind and muttering something about never sleeping again. He let her sleep on the other side of his bed and steal all the covers. It was what friends were for.

 

            “Oh, I think you’ll love it.” Derek smiled, and the doors opened. It was a short ride down to the lobby of the building, but Stiles followed Derek out into the street.

 

            “You think so?” Stiles asked, and his earnest tone in the question made Derek’s stomach drop in a weird way. Did Stiles really trust his opinion that much?

 

            “Definitely.” He answered, and began walking down the road to where he caught the bus to get to work. “Have fun! Don’t fall asleep at work!”

 

            When Derek got to work, Cora was in his office, lying on the couch, looking as casual as ever in blue jeans and a t-shirt. She appeared to be texting someone intently, and Derek sighed as he set his briefcase down onto his desk.

 

            “Today is your day off, why are you here?” Cora smiled in response, and flung her legs around to stand up.

 

            “Can’t a girl come see her big bro at work? Besides, Laura had to come in, and I was bored. I can only watch so many movies in one day, Derek. And you know I don’t watch the entirety of the Lord of the Rings unless I’m sick and need some Legolas to cheer me up.” Cora said happily, and Derek groaned.

 

            “So? Go bug Uncle Peter or Laura. Maybe even make some new friends?” Derek checked his email, and then began to write a “to-do” list on a notepad by his computer.

 

            “A little birdy told me you tried playing Hero last night.” Cora mentioned, and sat in the chair across from Derek’s desk. She straightened his name plate, and sighed. “Okay, so it was Erica. She told me that Stiles said you heard them screaming and rushed in thinking one of them was hurt.”

 

            “I think that maybe it was time you told that little birdy of yours to keep her mouth shut.” Derek growled. Great, now that Cora knew, Laura knew. And if Laura knew, then Peter knew. And when Peter knew, everyone knew. Derek did not want everyone to know. What exactly it was to know was something he wasn’t quite clear on, but he didn’t want them to know regardless.

 

            “Aw, c’mon, Der. Erica says that you’ve really opened up since you’ve known them. Scott and Stiles are good for you! They make you more social. I have never once even known you to go ANYWHERE, let alone an enemy apartment on a gameday. Also, Erica told me that too. And all the details about it.”

 

            “Cora, I have a lot of work to do, and I won’t even be in the office much today. Do you mind buzzing off so I can actually get some work done?” Derek asked, and he rubbed his eyes, already feeling a headache coming on.

 

            “I’ll see you at lunch. You can take me to that super swag café down the road and pay for it on the company card.” Cora smiled, and waved as she ambled out the door to presumably go bug Laura.

 

            He loved his sisters, and his friends, but together they were the worst combination ever to exist.

 

            But he totally paid for Cora’s overpriced vegan burrito on his company card.

 

 **************************************

 

            The next Tuesday, Derek prepared himself. He would finally get to watch his show, and he settled down on the couch for some well needed ‘Derek’ time. He set his takeout burger and fries on the coffee table and switched on the TV. There would be no interruptions this week. He would do what he wanted, and not have to worry about any mole-marked young man or puppy faced man-child screaming their heads off and think it was something sinister. He would just have to turn up the TV was all.

 

            Derek ate his burger in peace, and watched all four of the episodes of the new show he had recorded. It was just as good as he had heard, or rather overheard, in the office. The characters were well developed, and his heart broke at how well written the plot was. It was hard to find good shows like that anymore.

 

            The burger was especially delicious, having craved it for the longest time. It was juicy and greasy and cheesy. The sauce they topped it with only brought out the fire-grilled flavor. And it was totally better than anything he could try making at home (not that he tried often).

 

            Just as he was tossing away his takeout bag, his phone rang. Groaning, he prayed it wasn’t anyone like Erica or Lydia. But his prayers were clearly not heard, because it was worse. It was his mother.

 

            “Derek! Hi, sweetie! How are you?” Talia Hale said cheerfully over the phone when Derek picked up. Derek settled onto the couch and put the TV, now playing some TV show about a motorcycle gang, on mute.

 

            “I’m good, mom. You know me. How are you and dad?”

 

            “We are perfect as usual, honey. Dad is out working on his old car. We had pot roast for dinner. When are you going to take a vacation and come home? Laura came home just two weeks ago, and Cora is planning to visit next month.” Talia cooed.

 

            “That sounds delicious, mom. And you know I can’t come home any time soon. I’ve been very busy at work, and working with some very high profile clients. I can’t just drop those to take a vacation.” Derek responded, picking at a stray string that was fraying from his sweatpants that he had changed into.

 

            “So you can work with big name people, but you can’t take the time to see the people who raised you?” Talia sounded annoyed, and Derek immediately felt guilty.

 

            “Mom, you know it’s not like that. I’ll try and see if I can come with Cora next month. You know I love you…” Derek said, and he heard Talia sigh on the other end.

 

            “We just worry about you, Derek. If you’re eating well, socializing. Which… speaking of is about why I called. Cora told me that you made some new friends?”

 

            Cora was a deadwoman.

 

            “I have been talking to the young guys who live across the hall, yes.” Derek replies tersely.

 

            “Cora said that Erica said they’re cute. Are they cute?”

 

            “Mom, I really can’t say. They’re just friends. Honestly. I mean, they’re somewhat annoying, and the one is a Mets fan, which of course as you know is unforgivable, but they’re okay.” Derek sighs, and he can hear his mom smiling over the phone, he just knows it.

 

            “Well, I’m glad for it. You need to hang out with people besides the friends you’re comfortable with. Broaden your horizons a little bit. All that jazz.” Talia says in her mom voice. But with that, she seems content, and soon ends the call, having Derek promise at least three more times that he will try and make it home soon for a little TLC time. Which means that she wants to pack Derek full of food, and send at least enough back with him to feed 20 people.

 

            Derek tidies the living room again, and heads in to get ready for bed. Brushing his teeth, he remotely wonders what the best torture for Cora and Erica would be for gossiping about his life. He thinks that waterboarding would be too enjoyable for Erica as he pulls the covers up to his chin, but that Cora might find it annoying.

 

            And then, there’s a knock at his door.

 

            “Erica, if this is you, you are so de-“ Derek ambles out of the bedroom, and opens the apartment door. It’s not Erica.

 

            “Heyyyy, Derek. Hi. So, uhm….”

 

            “Stiles, what do you want?” Derek growls.

 

            “Were you sleeping?” Stiles asks, and looks Derek up and down, and Derek realizes he’s only in his ratty old sweatpants.

 

            “I was just getting into bed. What did you need?”

 

            “Okay, so, Scott went upstairs so that Allison could protect him. Now I’m all alone in my apartment. And….thereweresludgytentaclemonstersandchainsawhands, AND thereweretheseweirdsexydemonchickslickingrazorblades can I stay with you tonight?”*

 

            As Stiles spews out words faster than Derek can catch them, Stiles nudges his way past Derek and into his apartment. It was almost as though he wasn’t even giving Derek a choice. Of course, he wasn’t.

 

            “Woah, woah, woah. What?” Derek asked, and watched as Stiles sat down on his couch, testing it’s cushion firmness.

 

            “We watched that Silent Hill shit. I said there were sludgy tentacle monsters, and chainsaw hands, and weird demon chicks. They licked razor blades, Derek! That isn’t normal! It’s all I can see when I close my eyes. I cannot stay in that apartment alone tonight. Plus, our apartment smells like tacos. Yours smells like cologne and cleanliness.” Stiles almost pleads, and Derek can see his eyes water up ever so slightly.

 

            “Ugh, this is your own fault!” Derek complains.

 

            “I promise I’ll be out in the morning when you get up for work. I can do that. I just need to have someone here with me.” Stiles literally gets on his knees between the couch and coffee table.

 

            “Fine, but you better not steal the covers.” Derek responds, and Stiles’ eyes go wide.

 

            “Covers?” He asks meekly. Derek rolls his eyes.

 

            “Do you really want to sleep out here? Wait for one of those monsters to get you through the front door?” Derek teases, and okay, so he might have ulterior motives here, but sue him. It’s what he does for friends, letting them stay in his bed. He did the same with Isaac when Isaac first broke up with a past boyfriend, heartbroken and upset. Isaac at least made him breakfast in the morning as a thank you for being a good friend.

 

            Stiles jumps up from his knees, and looks toward the only door, running to it. By the time Derek catches up, slowly walking to the door, Stiles had made his way under the covers on the other side of the bed from where Derek sleeps. He’s got the covers pulled up to his chin, and the light is on next to him.

 

            “So, do you do this often? Let practically strangers sleep with you?” Stiles asks, and then blushes at his words.

 

            “No, I let friends sleep here.” Derek responds. “Erica slept here when she watched the same movie you did. Practically gave me the same whimpering pleas.”

 

            “She watched it before?” Stiles asked as Derek crawled into the bed next to him.

 

            “Yeah. She ran here about two a.m. crying her eyes out. In fact, you should use that against her.” Derek chuckled, and turned his own light out, setting his alarm for the next day a half an hour earlier. Maybe Stiles would buy him breakfast or something.

 

            “That bitch…” he heard Stiles mutter, and then felt Stiles shift around.

 

            “So, we’re friends?” Stiles asked, turning off his light. The room went dark, and Derek could feel Stiles go stiff.

 

            “Well, you still like the Mets, so… But yeah, Stiles. We’re friends.” Derek replied.

 

            “Cool.”

 

            “Now go to sleep, Stiles. You have work in the morning too.”

 

            “Yeah, yeah. Sure. Night, Derek.”

 

            “Night, Stiles. Don’t let the demon chicks bite.”

 

            Derek smiled as he heard Stiles let out a tiny “meep” of fear, and bury himself under the covers. Terror Tuesdays were officially his new favorite day of the week.


End file.
